Forever
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Sesshomaru... ¿me esperarias por siempre?" SessXRin dejen review plis!


_Y vuelvo otra vez con los song-fics. Navegando por la red me he topado con pocos (por no decir que solamente uno), muy pocos fics SesshXRin y por ese motivo decidí hacer uno... pero como yo siempre me la paso en la melancolía pues... por favor traten de no golpearme o mentarme la madre, sale?_

**FOREVER.**

Una figura recorre el bosque…

_**I stand alone in the darkness...**_

Un aura de profunda tristeza se cierne sobre él creando un sentimiento desolador…

_**the winter of my life came so fast...**_

Ha perdido lo que mas amaba en este mundo… A su amada Rin…

A pesar de que la conoció como una niña, al ser humana, creció muy rápidamente y un sentimiento especial por ella creció en el corazón de aquel hombre que ahora se muere por dentro al saber que la perdió para siempre…

_**memories go back to my childhood  
to days I still recall...**_

"… — Hola.

La voz apagada de la anciana mujer se escuchó cuando Sesshomaru entró en el pequeño hogar que ellos compartían desde muchos años atrás. Venia empapado por la torrencial lluvia que fluia desde hacia ya un par de horas y, mientras se despojaba de la ropa mojada, contesta el saludo de la anciana con un cálido beso en la frente.

_**Oh how happy I was then...**_

—Hola –contestó Sesshomaru a su vez– ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mal –dice ella al tiempo que le dedica su mejor sonrisa–.

Sesshomaru sonrie también, pero hay un dejo de tristeza en esa sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se veria interrumpida por la mirada fija de la mujer.

_**there was no sorrow…**_

— Tantos años… –comenzó a decir ella– Tantos años han pasado… y tu… –le toca el rostro con la yema de sus dedos– tan joven y gallardo como el dia en que te conocí… Y yo… ya estoy vieja y sé que pronto moriré.

_**there was no pain…**_

Sesshomaru reacciona ante esas palabras y hace el intento de hablar pero ella lo interrumpe.

— Tú y yo sabiamos que este dia llegaría…  
— No… yo puedo hacer que revivas con mi espada y asi…ç  
— No. –Ella lo interrumpe– Yo no quiero vivir para siempre.

Sesshomaru se sorprende al oir eso pero permanece callado.

— Por que con lo que he vivido a tu lado… me doy por bien servida.

Las lágrimas pronto recorren el rostro de Sesshomaru y su alma se muere con el último suspiro de su amada.

Completamente devastado, Sesshomaru le da un último beso en los labios a Rin. Le acomoda las manos sobre el pecho y la contempla por última vez. Parece estar dormida por la paz que llena su rostro y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sale de la casa y le prende fuego y con la casa, también arde todo lo que él habia sido hasta entonces…"

_**walking through the green fields...  
sunshine in my eyes...**_

La luna aparece y cubre con su hermoso pero triste resplandor plateado todo a su alcance. Y en lo alto de un risco se encuentra Sesshomaru mirando fijamente su espada que brilla al reflejar la luz de luna.

— Colmillo Sagrado –comienza a decir– tu tienes el poder de sanar y de revivir a la gente; para eso fuiste creada. Si tienes compasión de mi –las lágrimas llenan sus hermosos ojos azules y su voz comienza a quebrarse– Quitame la vida… por que sin ella… Esto no es vida.

Con un pequeño destello la espada parece contestarle al Youkai, quién, al ver esto, decide poner fin a sus dias ahí mismo. Entonces una voz lo detiene…

— ¡Detente!

_**I'm still there… everywhere…**_

Sesshomaru abre los ojos y observa pasmado como la figura de Rin, joven y hermosa, se encontraba enfrente de él deteniendo con sus manos a la espada.

_**I'm the dust in the wind...**_

— No lo hagas –dijo la aparición retirando la espada del cuello de su amado–.  
— ¿Por qué me detienes?... No quiero estar sin ti…

_**I'm the star in the northern sky...**_

— Todavía no.

Sorprendido, Sesshomaru solo atina a decir:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

_**I never stayed anywhere…**_

— ¿Me esperarías?... ¿Me esperarías por siempre?

Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla y Rin solo sonríe dulcemente.

— Volveré a estar contigo… Algun dia. Hasta entonces te estaré viendo desde las estrellas.

Entonces la figura comienza a desvanecerse mientras la voz de Rin seguia resonando en lo profundo de la noche…

_**I'm the wind in the trees...**_

— Volveré a estar contigo… lo prometo.  
— Y yo te esperaré… lo juro.

Entonces la figura desaparece y Sesshomaru vuelve a quedarse solo, pero curiosamente ya no se siente triste…

_**would you wait for me forever?**_

FIN.

_En vista de los comentarios que me hab dejado, aquí les va una contestación:_

_**Little-sango:** Sorry dear, but I write this fic as a One-shot fic. Possibly I'll continue the story... but I have 8 more fics to finish...Sorry...  
**Linli-chan; **Gracias por tus comentarios... no sabes cuanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias amiga!.  
**Kagome-N: **De hecho, yo tampoco me imaginaba a Sesshomaru asi… pero weno… sobre lo de Rin, yo también me imaginé eso y, después de ver la primera película de "highlander" tuve la revelación… y me fusilé medio fic de esa película… como le decia a little-sango, yo pensé este fic como un one-shot… aunque escuche una canción de Metallica que quedaria bien…  
**Ariadna-chan**: Gracias por tus comentarios; sobre lo de Rin… creeme que no es mala idea… espera!... ya se me ocurrió uno!... jejejeje…  
P.D. se me olvidó el color de los ojos de Pluffy y quise adivinar… veo que fallé…  
**Alcione Yil de Cfiro**: como le decia a ariadna-chan, se me acaba de ocurrir un fic de Pluffy y Rin y posiblemente mañana lo escriba… Saludos y gracias por el besito… jejejejeje…  
**Kykio88**: Asi es, la melancolia puede dejar algo bueno… no esperes mucho, mañana habrá fic PluffyXRin y posiblemente otros dos episodios de la Odisea… _

_Forever; Letra y Música: Timo Tolkki_


End file.
